The Love of Crane
by iloveromance
Summary: Daphne blames Frasier and Niles for Martin's heart attack that sent him to the hospital. (Episode: "Boo")


She rushed through the hospital doors almost faster than they opened. Her heart was racing and the tears were escaping down her cheeks. A million thoughts swirled through her mind but she pushed them all away. Or at least, she tried to.

But in her subconscious she saw him, lying there helpless. Oh God, why hadn't she known beforehand? Her powers were always giving her visions of things to come. They'd shown her the dragon, hadn't they? If she'd only had a vision about Martin's heart attack, she would have been there when it happened. But instead where was she? In a silly educational toy store; a grown woman mesmerized by the colors and sights. She couldn't wait to buy their son or daughter all of the toys in the world. However the thought made her feel guilty. By the time she reached the main lobby, she was borderline frantic.

Oh God, what if Martin's condition worsened, or was worse than she feared? She tried not to think about it but that only made it worse.

_Please let him be okay._ She prayed silently.

She raced to the nearest desk, where two nurses were engaged in conversation. Without hesitation, Daphne pushed her enormous stomach in between them. "Help me, please!" She cried. "I'm looking for someone!"

"Ma'am if you'll just calm down-."

"How dare you tell me to calm down!" She yelled. "I'll have you know-." She stopped, realizing that she was going a bit overboard. But she simply couldn't stop. Her anger flared and came much more easily these days. "You listen to me! My father in law had a heart attack and he may be dying, so if you know what's good for you-."

"Daphne-."

She whirled around and burst into tears at the sight of her husband, rushing into his arms. "Oh Niles, I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. How is he?"

He held her close as she cried against his chest. "He's all right; or he will be anyway. If it weren't for-."

"Frasier." She interrupted, lifting her head. She went to her brother in law at once, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry..."

"Thank you, Daphne."

"Right…" Niles finished. "He was dressed like a clown for some _ridiculous reason_!" He sniffled trying to avoid a nosebleed, for his saws sure would come. As he suspected, Daphne didn't buy into his pretending to be clueless about the way his brother was dressed.

She pulled out of her Frasier's arms. "Why _are_ you dressed like a clown?"

Neither man said a word, but simply exchanged glances. And now Daphne was infuriated.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" She shouted.

Frasier's eyes met his brother's and then fell to the ground. "The fault is mine, Daphne."

"What are you saying?"

"Frasier, you don't have to do this." Niles said gently.

But Frasier shook his head. "I do, Niles. It's the only way. And she deserves to know the truth."

"Frasier, Dad's heart attack isn't your fault."

"But it is, Niles. If I hadn't put on this clown costume, knowing that Dad hates clowns, I would have never scared Dad so badly that-."

"YOU MEAN YOU DID THIS?" Daphne yelled. "BLOODY HELL, FRASIER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Niles came to her side immediately, trying to calm her. "Daphne, Daphne, Daphne… It's okay… Just relax."

But she pulled out of his embrace. "I can't relax Niles. Don't you realize what's happened here? Your father could have died! You're a disgrace, Frasier!"

Frasier hung his head low. "I know…"

"Frasier, you're not a disgrace." Niles said quietly. As furious as he was with his brother for what he'd done, he couldn't bear to see him suffer.

"I am, Niles… Daphne's right."

"Frasier, I didn't mean…"

Niles took Daphne's hand and led her aside. "We'll be right back, Frasier."

"Niles, I'm sorry. I just…"

He kissed her softly. "I know…"

"I'm just… so scared!" She cried.

He held her once again. "I know, but he'll be fine. It was just a minor heart attack. I shouldn't have lashed out at Frasier and I know he meant well, but to think that he would do such a thing…"

"I'm sorry, I yelled at him like that." Daphne said tearfully. "I'm going to go and tell Frasier that I love him."

Niles nodded. "Okay, I think I'm going to see how Dad's doing. Maybe they'll let me visit him for a minute."

"Tell him that I love him, okay?"

Niles smiled "Of course. And tell Frasier that I love him too."

Daphne hugged her husband tightly. "He already knows."

THE END


End file.
